mock_parliamentfandomcom-20200223-history
Eriatarka1
Eriatarka1 is three times former Prime Minister of Democratia, known for his laissez-faire attitude towards political change and centre-left viewpoint. He has recently become Home Secretary in Ostentia, as a member of the Liberal Alliance. Biography Early life Eriatarka1 was found in May 1966 on a railway platform in Russland by a 45-year-old woman, known only as Doreen. She immediately took him to a nearby hospital, as she heard very heavy breathing from the child. The doctors diagnosed him with a severe respiratory condition, and treated him for this. After 4 years in hospital, he was eventually discharged, and taken by Doreen back to her home country of Democratia. Following this repatriation, little is known of his life until his university years. University life While at the University of Matherson (from 1984-1987), studying for a degree in Classics, he entered the public consciousness twice. The first example of this was his appearance on the popular TV game show "University Challenge", where the University of Matherson team, of which he was captain, reached the final. They lost by 30 points in the final to their long-time rivals, Forria University. His second public appearance, which made front pages in Matheria, was his discovery of the previously-undiscovered Temple of Palla. This important discovery led to far greater understanding of the practices of indigenous Democratians. He was awarded an honorary degree from the University of Matherson for his work. He spent 5 further years teaching Classics, with a special interest in decoding what was termed as Pallan, the ancient language of the Matheria region. Severe illness and recovery After the escape from Democratia in July 1993, Eriatarka1 suffered from a life-threatening chest infection, thought by doctors to have been caused by tiny particles of dust brought up by the destruction of Democratia. This, coupled with earlier respiratory difficulties, led to a prolonged spell in hospital. Doctors at the time considered his disease to be terminal, and Eriatarka1 was even transferred to a ward designed for patients with terminal illnesses. After 14 years almost to the day, however, he recovered. After this occurrence, he decided on a whim to stand in the forthcoming elections, where he won a seat as an Independent for South Borderlands. Political career Democratia The Boo Party Coming soon The Birthday Party Coming soon Advance Wars: The Fall of Democratia Coming soon Ostentia His political involvement in Ostentia had been inconsiderable; unlike in Democratian politics, this is not due to his laissez-faire attitude, but rather his recuperation from illness. Most of his work had been community-based, and he often struggled to reach the House of Commons for votes except on serious issues, health allowing. He has since moved nearer to the house, and therefore votes on most bills set before the house. He joined the F&V=P Party as Law & Order Spokesman on 23 May 2008, despite disagreements with the party stance on animal rights. Since 18 June, he has held the post of Home Secretary in Pokemaniac John's Cabinet, although following the dissolution of the Liberal Alliance he has made clear his opposition to party politics; it is as yet unclear as to whether he shall still be an F&V=P Party member after this General Election. Category:Members of Parliament